The present invention relates to a recreational toy for children and more specifically to an amusement device of this nature in which the occupant may rock the toy forward and backward and possibly cause the toy to make a complete roll.
Recreational toys of the general nature of the instant invention are known. They have not, however, become overly popular because of certain inherent shortcomings. For example, it has been recognized that such toys should be safe to use by small children as well as provide both entertainment and exercise. For the purpose of safety, some such toys have seat belts to hold the occupant in place. However, a seat belt requires the affirmative act of buckling or otherwise securing which may be neglected by small children.
Another problem relates to the stability of the toy and the protection which it provides to its occupant. Many such toys have two circular rims connected by a plurality of cross-bars or the like or are cylindrical and of generally the same cross-section from edge-to-edge. Where, in effect, two joined wheels are used, the possibility exists of the body or head of the occupant inadvertently to impact with the underlying surface or a rock or the like. If, on the other hand, the device has a rim of considerable width, its friction is increased relative to the underlying surface and a single broad rim is more likely than two parallel rims to tip when encountering obstacles which two rims would straddle.
As a result of the foregoing and other problems, there has developed and continues to exist a need for a recreational toy which is safe to use even by small children, is inexpensive, and provides both entertainment and exercise. Despite this need and efforts of many to provide for such a toy, a safe, rock and rolling type toy of the type involved has not been generally available.
Attention is invited to the following U.S. patents which are considered disclose the state-of-the-art for various types of toys of the type involved:
U.S. Pat. No. 91,535: Green et al PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 92,044: Hale PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 287,989: Albert PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 299,617: Burlinghausen PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 304,023: Peck PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 792,403: Crosse PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,521,133: Tinker PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,676,015: Feick PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,829,266: Drew et al PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,654,418: Bisner et al PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,923,545: Lytle PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,948,531: Johnson PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,953,394: Anderson PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,013,806: Boyd PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,066,951: Gray PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,083,979: Boyd PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,156,486: Fenwick PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,260,324: Suarez PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,334,915: Sulyma et al PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,338,593: Gehring PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,371,943: Turgetto PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,806,156: Tidwell PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,428,015: Cloud PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,464,718: Fisher PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,537,726: Conover PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,575,443: Aguilar PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,779,201: Spahn PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,905,617: Smith PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,141,588: Anderson PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,154,188: Flagg
It will be noted the patents to Sulyma et al, Lytle and Fenwick disclose devices wherein a seat belt is provided to hold the occupant in place. The concept of providing a pair of rim members is shown, for example, in FIG. 4 of the Conover patent.